sixtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixtest Wiki
Welcome to TibiaWiki, the free repository of information about the free massive multiplayer online role playing game Tibia. There are currently articles. File:T04.jpg|Break the gate! File:T01.jpg|Explore the ruined city. File:T02.jpg|Obtain new outfits! File:T03.jpg|Face new challenges! Tibia (The Life of Adronus 78b) - Winter Update 2013-2014 - Roshamuul Questing Basics!|Winter Update Yeti|Yeti kill (TMA) The Evolution of Tibia Squall Arcalarya|The Evolution of Tibia Squall Arcalarya This Month's Event News From the TibiaWiki Staff [ News] This Week's Featured NPC }}, | }}, }} }}, || We don't have a featured NPC for next week yet! NPC/Week }}, |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Featured_NPC/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no featured NPC for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Featured NPC page! You can also read featured NPCs from the past.}}Featured NPCs This Week's Featured Item }}, | }}, }} }}, || We don't have a featured item for next week yet! Item/Week }}, |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Featured_Item/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no featured item for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Featured Item page! You can also read featured items from the past.}}Featured Items This Week's Featured Creature }}, | }}, }} }}, || We don't have a featured Creature for next week yet! Creature/Week }}, |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Featured_Creature/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no featured Creature for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Featured Creature page! You can also read featured creatures from the past.}}Featured Creatures Tip of the Month | }} || We don't have a tip for next month yet! now + 25 days}} |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Tip/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|There is no tip for this month. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Tip page! You can also read tips from the past.}}Tips About TibiaWiki TibiaSS.jpg TibiaSS1.jpg TibiaSS2.jpg TibiaSS3.jpg TibiaSS4.jpg TibiaSS5.jpg TibiaSS6.jpg TibiaSS7.jpg Latest/Next Game UpdateClick here for information about the most recent Tibia game update. Click here for more information about the upcoming Tibia game update. Rashid Today is }} seconds - 10 hours }}, so you will currently find him in }} seconds - 10 hours }}|Monday=Svargrond|Tuesday=Liberty Bay|Wednesday=Port Hope|Thursday=Ankrahmun|Friday=Darashia|Saturday=Edron|Sunday=Carlin}}. If it is not }} seconds - 10 hours }} (UTC -10}} ( )), Page|action=purge}} click here to purge the cache. Popular Articles * Achievements * Allusions * Calculators * Creatures * Did You Know * Game Worlds * Hometowns * Hunting Places * Items * Keys * Library * Loot Statistics * Loot * Mapper * NPCs * Objects * Outfiter * Premium Time * Quests * Runes * Scam * Shops * Instant Spells / Rune Spells * Updates This Week's Featured Poll }}, | }}, }} }}, || We don't have a poll for next week yet! }}, |action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Poll/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}| There is no poll for this week. To write one, please visit the TibiaWiki:Poll page! You can also read polls from the past.}}Previous polls • Discuss this poll How to ContributeBefore editing pages, please read the following articles: * * Policy * Why not sign pages * Standards * When you are ready to contribute, check these pages for what is still needed: * Requested Articles * Stubs * * * Projects If you want to introduce yourself or just want the visitors to know something about you you can make your own userpage, here is also containing basic editing tips. You also can use this or this template. It is recommended to preview (alt+p) your page before you save it (alt+s). This will save you time and will simplify your editing. If you have a question please post it to one of the Admins or the Admin Talk Page. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse